


No Homo But That’s The Day I Knew You Were Mine

by tacothefish



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: 3rd person pov, Angst, Bi Jeremy, Gay Michael, Hospitals, I love my boys, M/M, Michael in the Bathroom, Requited Love, SQUIP - Freeform, The Play, Trans Michael, changed cannon, i rewrote some cannon scenes, mainly post cannon, probs gonna be some making out idk yet, so I’m making them suffer :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacothefish/pseuds/tacothefish
Summary: || this is a rewrite of an fic I uploaded last year that I never finished (i don’t remember writing 4 chapters of it, but appearently I did) ||It was Jeremy who was knocking at the door of the bathroom, it was Jeremy who kissed Michael at the play, and it was Jeremy who ended up in the hospital.OrMichael and Jeremy are pinning for each other. Jeremy knows but doesn’t say anything because he can tell Michael doesn’t feel comfortable dating. Shenanigans occur.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is a rewrite of a fanfiction I don’t remember writing more than one chapter for (i actuall wrote four chapters and I don’t recall any of them). Enjoy the gays
> 
> Also I haven’t like, looked over this so bad grammar and spelling is inevitable

** Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash! **

** I throw some water in my face, and I am in a better place.  I go to open up the door- **

“Michael!”

“What do you want Jeremy? To tell me I’m a loser again? That I’m not good enough for you and your—your Squip? “

“No, I-“

“Save it, Jeremy,” Michael sighed, “I already know who you would rather hang around.” He pushed past Jeremy and walked into the hallway. So much for staying in the bathroom until the party died down.

“Michael, please listen to what I have to say!”

“Stop following me, Jeremy. Go play with your newer cooler friends and forget about me!” Michael shouted, making some drunken teens look at him as he slammed the front door.

///

He didn’t know why he caved into Mr. Heere’s “pant talk,” but there he was, sitting in the back of the school’s play. He didn’t want to go, and the only person he remotely liked was Jeremy, and Michael was beginning to believe that he and Jeremy weren’t even friends.

Despite how much he didn’t want to be there, Mr. Heere got to him. Jeremy might not want him there, and Michael didn’t want to be there, but both boys needed it. So he sat in the middle, Mountain Dew Red in hand. “Just in case,” he thought.  

The play wasn’t very long. It was a school play after all, so the intermission came a long fast and only lasted long enough for the main actors to change. It was then that Michael made a big realization. 

“Christine must have really drilled good acting into them. This is really good.”  Michael thought as the lights dimmed, signaling the start of the second act “wait, this is way too good for a school play. HOLY SHIT THEY’RE ALL SQUIPPED!”  And with that thought, Michael made his way quietly made his way to the back exit, earning a lot of glares from those stereotypical white moms. They were probably thinking, “How dare this guy go off and ruin my baby’s big night! The nerve!” or maybe, “If only there was a manager here so I could get him written up!”

Michael closed the door at the back as quietly as he could, then ran to the backstage entrance. Finding his way to the stage. Michael took a breath, then, “Michael makes and entrance!” he sang, stumbling into the stage. It felt cooler than it actually was.

“Michael!” Jeremy shouted with joy.

“I was just in the audience thinking ‘this is pretty good for a school play!’ but then I was like, ‘ THIS IS WAY TOO GOOD FOR A SCHOOL PLAY!” Michael explained. Jeremy, who was surprised that Michael had even shown up for the play, was then even more shocked when Michael held up the Mountain Dew Red. “I told you I did my research” Michael bragged.

“Look man, I’m sorry that I abandoned you. I tried to apologize while I was drunk at the party, but…” Jeremy trailed off.

“Michael hesitated for only a moment. Yes. Jeremy had been a complete asshole since he got squipped, and yes it was true that Michael had been a little bit of a jerk to Jeremy at the party (with good reason), but all Michael wanted all those lonely months was Jeremy.  He loved him and wanted his friend back. “Jeremy,” Michael finally spoke, “you have been a total asshole,” Michael paused for dramatic effect as Jeremy’s face fell, “but I still forgive you. We can’t be going around letting good friendships dry up.”

Instead of responding, Jeremy yanked Michael into a hug.

“This is pretty Gay, Heere…” Michael chuckled, face turning a few shades redder.

“You’re pretty Gay, Mell.”

“That’s besides the point. Now,” Michael detached from Jeremy, “how am I going to get the Mountain Dew Red into your system? I doubt I can just give you the bottle without your Squip freaking out on me.”

“I-um-I have no clue.” Jeremy sighed, starring off to a place over Michael’s shoulder. Looking at the Squip.

“You aren’t going to like my idea,”

“I don’t care. Just get it out of my head,” Jeremy cried in desperation: the Squip must have said something to Jeremy. And seeing that made Michael want to get rid of the Squip even more.

“Close your eyes—actually,  here, Heere,” he said, quickly wrapping Jeremy’s eyes in a large scarf—one of the props that was supposed during that act. “I’m sorry if you hate me for this!”

“I won’t hate you Michael! Just do whatever you’re planning! Hurry!”

Michael took in a gulp of air. It’s now or never. He released his breath and cracked open the Mountain Dew Red. Jeremy flinched at the sound, obviously something with the Squip. And that was Michael’s last straw with the Squip.

“No homo, bro,” Michael whispered, taking a big swig of the Mountain Dew Red.

“Wha-“ Jeremy started, and Michael took his shot. Suddenly, soft lips met his. Jeremy was kissing him? “How did he know that’s what I was going to do?” Michael pushed the Mountain Dew Red into Jeremy’s mouth, and felt Jeremy gulp. Suddenly, as if Michael was a hot stove, Jeremy pulled away.

“Jere, I’m sorry! It’s the only thing I could thin—are you okat?” Michael asked as Jeremy fell to the floor, his head in his hands.

“Jeremy!” Michael shouted, as the rest of the cast started screaming in agony. Jeremy with them, “It’s okay, I’m calling an ambulance!”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light angst. Hospitals. IVs. Coming out. Yeah

Jeremy had his eyes closed, fabric covering his face just incase.

“Open your eyes and untie the scarf, Jeremy. You don’t want to loose me do you? I am the best thing that has ever happened to you. The one good thing!” The Squip yelled at him as the heard the cap come off of the Mountain Dew Red, making him jump at the shear loudness.

“No you are not! And I am not doing anything to help you!”

“Oh? Then tell me, what is? Christine? Because there is no way you will ever get her if you don’t open your eyes and untie that scarf!”

“Christine is not the best thing in my life,” Jeremy paused a beat, “Michael is!”

“Then prove it Jeremy. Aren’t you the one that abandoned him for months because you wanted to be cool? Didn’t he go off on you at the party? He is below you, and it is evident that Michael isn’t good for you. I am the only good thing for you!” The Squip said, with absolute menace and venom laced in his voice.

“I can prove it! I will prove it!” He shouted at the Squip. “See you in Hell!”

“And then Jeremy leaned in to where he assumed Michael. When he found out he was right, Jeremy moved his hands to Michael’s neck. And then. Michael. Kissed. Back.

The Squip gasped as Jeremy swallowed the Mountain Dew Red from Michael. “Jeremy!” it’s voice was distorted. Suddenly, the worst pain Jeremy had ever felt sparked in his brain. He pushed Michael away, and could distantly hear him saying something. 

And then there was nothing.

 

///

“He’s waking up!”

“Rich?” Jeremy questioned at the voice of his friend? Acquaintance? He wasn’t sure. Jeremy blinked his eyes a couple times, taking in the bright white walls. “Where am I?”

“Saint Francis hospital—down town. You and the rest of the cast blacked out, so I called 911 and they brought you guys here,” Michael said, making his presence known to the newly awakened Jeremy.

Jeremy looked around. Everything was white, as most things are in hospitals. There as an IV dripping slowly from the bag to the tube that eventually went into his arm.  His arm, aside from the IV was bandaged up around his wrist. He then noticed a tug around his joint., and  it kind of hurt. Was his wrist-

“Jere…” Michael interrupted his thoughts; “you’ve been staring at your arm for five minutes.”

“He’s high on whatever the fuck that’s dripping into his arm,” Rich quelled Michael’s worries.

“How long have I been out?” Jeremy asked to anybody who would answer.

“This is your third day stuck with me buddy,” Rich answered. “Just wait until we get out of here. All the chicks will be all over us. And the dudes. Oh my God I am so bi!”

“Welcome to the club,” Jeremy responded, lifting his head to get a better look at Rich. Rich met his gaze and popped his thumb up at Jeremy.

“You’re bi?” Michael shouted, but lowered his voice when Jeremy flinched. “Sorry. Do you want water? The nurse told me I could give you water when you woke up.”

“Yeah. Thanks,”

Michael grabbed the water bottle next to him, and handed it to Jeremy expectantly.  Jeremy grabbed the water bottle out of Michael’s hand, and then dropped it onto the floor.

“Uh,” Jeremy looked puzzled at his inability to lift something as lightweight as a water bottle.

“Oh yeah, the doctor said that you might be a little weak when you woke up. I’ll help you,” Michael answered, leaning down to get the water bottle. Michael swiftly opened the bottle, and lifted the water bottle to Jeremy, who gulped most of it without a breath.

“Wow Jeremy, I knew you were a thirsty bro but jeez…” Rich commented, earning a glare from the now well-hydrated Jeremy.

“Do you remember what happened, Jere?” Michael asked, taking the focus away from then little man, “like what lead up to the everybody-started-screaming-and-i-called-911 incident?”

“It’s a little blurry, but I remember talking to you and me mentally screaming at the Squip…” Jeremy trailed off, trying to grasp onto the conversation. It felt like it happened so long ago.

“Anything else?” Michael tried. Jeremy looked at his best friend. Michael’s expression was conflicted. Like he wanted Jeremy to remember, but didn’t at the same time.

“There was something else,” Jeremy’s brow creased. What was it?

“Hey don’t sweat it—the nurse told me not to stress you out or I’ll get kicked out,” Michael laughed. It seemed forced.

“Okay,” Jeremy said, still staring down his best friend’s face. Yawning, Jeremy moved his arm to touch Michael’s face.

“Jere?” Michael squeaked, face heating up, “What are you doing?”

“You’re face is soft,”

“And the drugs kick in,” Rich laughed. “Get your camera out, man. This shit’s golden.”

“I’m going to sleep,” Jeremy announced, head making contact with the pillow.

“Aw man,” Rich groaned, kicking at his hospital issued blanket.

“Hey,” Jeremy whispered, “hold my hand.”

“What? Jeremy?” Michael stammered as his best friend took his hand hostage. “Jeremy what are you doing?” He asked, finally getting the words out, but to no avail, as Jeremy was already asleep.

Rich raised his eyebrows at Michael’s reddened face, “You gay?”

“What kind of question is that?” Michael looked atRich, rolling his eyes.

“I mean, are you gay? You obviously have a thing for Jeremy,” Rich explained, gesturing to the sleeping boy who was still holding Michael’s hand in his sleep.

Michael shushed him, and looked at Jeremy to find he was still asleep.

“So, I’m right?”

“You cannot tell a soul!” Michael answered in a hushed whisper.

“Maybe,” Rich teased.

“No maybes! Please, you can’t tell anyone!”

“Why not? It most certainly would get you out of the hopeless pining you’ve got yourself in.” Rich focused on Jeremy, who had just shifted in sleep.

“Because,” Michael paused, did he really want to tell Rich his deepest, darkest secret? “I don’t want twelve years of friendship go to waste.”

“I have a feeling it won’t”

“Jeremy doesn’t like me, he likes Christine, and he basically threw me away like trash once he got a better life. He doesn’t like me.”

“He mutters your fucking name in his sleep…” Rich said in a last effort to convince Michael.

“So? He’s always talked in his sleep.” Michael unlatched his hand, stood up, and headed to the door.

“I’m serious. Ask him out,” Rich said, devoid of his previous joking tone.

“Bye, Rich. Text me when Jeremy waked up again.”

///

So Jeremy wasn’t as asleep as he could have been. The pain medicine was just an excuse. Sure, he felt a little loopy, but it wasn’t that bad. It was like being tipsy more than it was being drunk. And I going with the alcoholic theme, it also gave him “liquid courage.” Enough courage to hold Michael’s hand that is.

True, he had started to doze off after he grasped Michael’s hand, but was awakened when Rich asked Michael if he had a thing for Jeremy. That. That got Jeremy’s attention. “Was Jeremy gay?” He found himself thinking, “Oh I hope so.”

And when Michael confirmed it, Jeremy wanted to spring out of the bed and kiss him right there. Michael liked Jeremy. Michael. Liked. Jeremy. MICHAEL LIKED JEREMY!!!!

Jeremy turned in his “sleep” so only Rich could see Jeremy’s face. He opened his eyes and winked letting his consciousness be known to Rich. So maybe the medicine gave him a little too much liquid courage for his own good.

“I have a feeling it won’t,” Rich smiled at Jeremy, before making eye contact with Michael again.

Jeremy closed his eyes again. He was struggling to not smile. Struggling not to announce his consciousness. Struggling to not squeal in joy. Struggling not to pin Michael to--.

Michael removing his hand took Jeremy from his dirty thoughts. And good thing, or his heart rate would have sped up even more and Michael would know he had heard everything. He almost felt bad. Hopelessly pinning was a little better than knowing Michael liked him, but also knowing Michael didn’t want to date him because it would ruin their friendship.

Jeremy jumped when the door slammed, “Rich! He really likes me! Like, romantically—maybe even sexually!”

“I was there,” Rich said, sitting up as best he could in the hospital bed.

“But he doesn’t want to date,” Jeremy pouted. “I want to date him! Rich, help me!” Jeremy locked eyes with him, pleading without words.

“And why should I?”

“Help a bi brother out? I’ll set you up with Jake?” Jeremy thought off the top of his head.

“Deal!” Rich exclaimed, “I would shake on it, but you’re all the way over there.”

Jeremy thought for a second, “We just made a gay pact…”

“Go to sleep, Heere.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t forget to comment and kudo, it really brightens my day (gay)!


End file.
